


growing together

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Puberty, Rayllum, Short, im not happy with this my writing sucks but here you go, rayllum birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Rayllum going through puberty together and helping each other out on the way :)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	growing together

”Callum, it’s ok,” Rayla soothes Callum, petting his hair as he lays curled up against a wall, his face buried in his knees. “You don’t need to worry about it, it’s only natural.”

He hiccups and looks at her. “B-but, it’s embarrassing! It’s happening more and more now.”

Rayla smiles sympathetically. Her stomach ties itself into knots as he curls up tighter as if protecting himself from the outside world. Callum is growing up and going through the stage where he begins getting voice cracks. His voice has been breaking more often while in the middle of his sentences. It’s humiliating especially during council meetings in which many important people attend. 

Rayla tilts his chin to look at her, “Callum, love, look at me. It’s not that bad, and it’ll go over eventually. And I find it kind of cute.” 

He chuckles and sniffs, “I see you take joy in my suffering.”

“Yeah, I find it very enjoyable.”

They laugh, relieved that the mood was lightened. 

-

Rayla punches the wall, grimacing at the impact. “I just can’t stand him! He’s so irritating!” 

Callum’s eyes widen at her aggressiveness. She’s moody. Going near a moody Moonshadow elf isn’t the best idea, but he stays with her. 

“Hey, look, what Soren probably said was out of place, but the best thing to do is ignore him. Don’t give him a piece of your mind.” He walks over to her and protectively wraps his arms around her. It hurt him to see her like this, knowing he couldn’t have done anything when it happened. 

Soren had said something in the courtyard that resulted in Rayla storming into the castle and barricading herself in Callum’s room. She still wouldn’t tell him what he said, but it somehow caused Rayla to become this emotional.

She breaks the hug and slumps down on the bed. Her face scrunches up as she chokes a sob. Callum rushes to her and holds her tight. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what got into me.” 

Callum wipes the tears trailing down her face and kisses her forehead, his warm lips lingering for a moment to reassure her. “It’s gonna be ok. Now c’mon, let’s go give Soren a piece of your mind.”

Rayla smirks in agreement and intertwines her hand with his, pulling him out of the room along with her to get ready to confront Soren.

-

Callum and Rayla haven’t seen each other for three entire weeks. Rayla had needed to stay at the Storm Spire for some weeks with the Dragon Queen as a Dragon Guard. The current Dragon Guard had gotten injured during a minor battle and someone needed to fill their place, so the Dragon Queen sent a letter to Rayla, requesting her to take over until the Dragon Guard healed. 

Rayla hesitated at first but agreed. Callum had also been quite busy with council meetings to discuss the peace treaty. They both knew that it was their responsibility and decided to take it on. They still communicated by sending letters to each other so they could stay in contact.

Today was the day that Callum was going to the Storm Spire to pick Rayla up. He decides to travel with his wings so he and Rayla would ride back to Katolis using them.

Rayla sits at the top of the spire, inches off of the edge, awaiting his arrival. She shivers and rubs her arms, the cold wind rushing through her veins. Her stomach did little flips at the thought of seeing Callum again.

Only minutes later, a small brown dot comes into view. Callum! She quickly jumps to her feet, a nervous but exciting feeling bubbling up in her insides. As he gets closer, she backs away, giving him space to land. His landing could still use some work, but he was improving with training. A gust of wind blows in her face as he nears the spire.

Callum spreads his wings and Rayla takes the invitation and runs into his arms. She squeezes him tightly as if her life depended on it. She missed him. So much. Three weeks were too much to be apart from him. Being in his warm wings reminds her of the hugs they’d always share. 

Callum laughs into the crook of her neck, “Rayla!” 

Her eyes widen at the new voice. She quickly pulls away. “Callum?”

“Yeah?”

“Your voice. It’s… different.” 

His voice had deepened a few notes.

“Oh. Right. I guess it’s a lot deeper now.” He sheepishly agrees. 

“I almost didn’t recognize it.”

He smiles at her, pulling her in for a short peck. He pulls away but Rayla pulls him back in for a longer kiss, laying her hands on his cheeks. She fills it with passion, reminding him how much she cares about him. 

When they pull away, he mumbles the draconic words that made his wings slowly disintegrate. 

He catches Rayla’s soft hands and leads her near the edge of the Spire. “How was your trip?” Rayla asks.

“Kind of boring without you.” Rayla blushes. “I took a couple of breaks since it was pretty windy. The only thing that really motivated me to keep going was the fact that I’d get to see you.”

Rayla turns to face him. She lays her forehead on his and smiles in a way that made Callum’s face light up. “Sappy dumb human.”

-

Soren stares at Rayla in awe as she stuffs the 6th jelly tart in her mouth and downs it with a cup of moonberry juice. The once light eating Moonshadow Elf was now eating anything in front of her. Ezran snickers at Rayla’s antics and a small smirk appears on Callum’s face.

As they all sit in the dining hall in the castle of Katolis, everyone slowly finishes up dessert. Rayla on the other hand continues to eat. Callum eventually has to drag her out of the chair, against her protests. “Callummmm I’m still hungry!” She whines.

He shakes his head as he intertwines his hand with hers and leads her back to his room. 

He bursts out laughing at her pout. “Rayla, you’re eating too much. It’s not good for you.” She groans and crosses her arms. “Fine. But I’m having a big breakfast tomorrow, whether you like it or not.” 

Knowing that nothing could stop her, he scoops her into a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> im not very happy with how this turned out, I wasn't too motivated and wasn't in the best mood, but I really hope you enjoyed it!! It's short, but I hope I did them justice :)


End file.
